Warrior
by Anything.Goes29
Summary: When Jamie Golding moves to La Push, he attracts the attention of one Paul Lahote. But no one could fathom how closely he is intertwined with the pack, and with the Quileute's' history… Paul/OMC, Sam/Jake, Embry/Collin, Jared/Seth, Leah/OFC


Title: Warrior

Rating: M

Warnings: Violence, language, possibly lemons, SLASH

Pairings: Paul/OMC, Sam/Jake, Embry/Collin, Jared/Seth, Leah/OFC

Summary: When Jamie Golding moves to La Push, he attracts the attention of one Paul Lahote. But no one could fathom how closely he is intertwined with the pack, and with the Quileute's' history…

A/N: Over Thanksgiving, I had a major attack of the plot bunnies, who held me captive and forced me to write this. As always, please rate and review!

Chapter 1: Introductions

Paul POV

I guess I should start with an introduction. My name is Paul James Lahote, I am sixteen years old, and I am a werewolf. Yeah. Bet you didn't see that one coming. There are ten of us in the pack: me, Sam, Jake, Embry, Jared, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Leah, my twin sister.

Being a werewolf has its perks, though. Among them are immortality, an insane healing factor, and the ability to change whenever we want, none of that full moon shit.

As wolves, we have this thing called imprinting. Imprinting happens between a wolf and his or her soulmate. After imprinting, a wolf feels incredibly protective of their mate, and will do anything to protect them.

Sam, our alpha, imprinted on my cousin Jake Black, Embry imprinted on Collin Littlesea, and Jared imprinted on Seth Clearwater. Yeah. We have a pretty gay pack. The only ones who aren't gay or bi are Quil, and Brady. Leah is dating a chick named Sara, from Forks.

Anyways, our purpose as wolves is to protect the reservation from the cold ones, the vampires. Ugh. I can't even think about them without shuddering. To a human, they are unearthly. Pale skin, beautiful, strong, fast, and deadly. When they are seen in sunlight, their skin shimmers like diamonds.

For a wolf, though, they stink. Literally. They smell like dirt and death and unmentionable things. Being vampires, they feed off of human blood. But, we have a family of "vegetarian" vampires who live in Forks, the Cullens, who only feed on animals. Not that it makes any difference to me. A leech is a leech, no matter what they eat. We have a treaty with them that keeps the peace between us.

Also, in the interest of full disclosure, while I would never, ever, fall in love with a vampire, I have no qualms about saying that Emmett Cullen is holy-shit hot. Not, that I've been checking him out, or anything. And I definitely do not love the way his mouth dimples when he smiles, or the way his muscles bulge through those damn tight tee-shirts he insists on wearing, or his brilliant sapphire eyes… Damn. I would so bottom for him in an instant. Only him, mind you. But, he's a vampire, and that's a deal breaker.

I guess I've talked enough about the pack for now. As for me, you ask? As I said, I'm sixteen, and as you probably guessed, I'm gay. I stand at about 6'4, which is pretty tall. With regards to school, I'm pretty smart, in mostly Honors courses, but nowhere near as smart as Seth, who's like some kind of genius. I play football as a runningback, and baseball as a pitcher. My hobbies mostly consist of playing video games and writing poetry. Yes, I write poetry, and I'm damn proud of it, too!

I guess, while I have no trouble with being gay, I was still struggling to accept it, and to love the person that I am, and all that shit. So, I kinda snapped at people, and was just generally angry, even though I didn't want to be.

Like, I had this absolutely massive crush on the quarterback, Mike Newton. I mean the dude is seriously hot. And a few weeks ago, I saw him making out with some bimbo against his car. I went home, practically screamed at Jake and Leah, and punched a few holes in my wall. Anyways, I felt pretty bad the next day, and I went and talked to Sam. He told me that he had felt the same way before he imprinted on Jake. He said to just stay focused on my work, and the anger will pass soon enough.

So here I was in Honors English II, my first class on my first day in sophomore year. Mr. Locke, a man in his early 50's, opened the door, and in walked the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. He appeared to be about 5'9, with a slight build, and ear-length hair the color of chocolate. It fell in a mass of curls around his head, and he was constantly pushing it back behind his ears. His skin was white, with a little bit of a tan, which was a rarity on the reservation, where the vast majority of us had skin like coffee. His eyes were the color of sunlight through the leaves in the forest. He wore a black tee shirt with silver tracery on the right shoulder, along with a pair of blue jeans and black Converse. A green satchel was slung over his shoulder. He had this shy smile on his face.

Mr. Locke spoke up: "Everyone, this is Jamie Golding. He just moved here from Tucson, Arizona. Mr. Golding, there is an empty seat next to Mr. Lahote. " I glanced over, and sure enough, an empty desk stood next to mine. I inwardly did a little victory dance and waved him over. Once he sat down and got out his laptop, he turned over to me. I looked into his eyes and stopped cold. It was as if a thousand threads wrapped themselves around me and attached to him. I imprinted. "Uh, hello? Are you okay?" I was shaken out of my daze by the voice of an angel. It was, melodic, and rose and fell like the waves on First Beach. I realized it was Jamie speaking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." I gave him a small smile, and was relieved to see a smile in return. "Mr. Lahote, Mr. Golding, if you two are done flirting, there is important information on the board to copy down." A wave of laughter swept through the classroom as Jamie turned back to his computer, a furious blush blooming on his fair skin. I turned away too, worried. My sexuality was no secret, but what if he didn't want to come out? Worse, what if he wasn't gay? Oh shit, he isn't gay and I probably freaked him out, shit shit shit-

'_Oh my god, will you shut up? Just ask him after class! And did you imprint on him? Oh my god, you did! I'm so happy for you!_' Leah spoke through the mind-link that all wolves share with their pack members. While it works the best in wolf form, it can work when two pack members are close to each other in human form. I turned around to where she was sitting behind me and gave her a death glare. I didn't even know why she asked, she could see the truth in my thoughts.

For the rest of class, Mr. Locke droned on about the basics of American literature, while handing out book lists and information on our term papers. I entertained myself with glances over at my angel next to me. He was intent on listening to Mr. Locke, but I caught him a couple of times looking over at me. Whenever our eyes met, he would glance away, blushing. God fucking damn it, he was too cute!

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the change of classes, I followed him out into the hall. I figured that he would get turned on more if I played it up a bit, so I came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and stopped short. I cut to the chase: "Hey, you know, I saw you checking me out, and I think you're pretty hot, so I figure you'd probably want to go out with me some time?"

I knew I had misjudged him when I saw his eyes harden. "Sorry, I don't date guys with supersized egos." With that, he turned quickly and strode away. Leah, who was standing behind me, began laughing hysterically. "Wow, you fucked up big time!" Tears filled my eyes as my imprint, the love of my life, walked away.

A/N: You didn't really think it was gonna be that easy for poor Paul, did you? Please rate and reveiw!


End file.
